Fate be an Anima
by Little Tsu
Summary: Some say there's no such thing as fate. Some also say that if you hate something enough because of a bad event in the past, you continue hating it forever...Well, one little Anima proved it all wrong one night for young Husky.


******Little Tsu: This is my first shot at an +Anima fanfic so please bare with me. I also haven't read the series in about 3yrs or so, but I have decided to get all ten volumes, which I sadly only have one at the moment.**

******Husky: ...That's your introduction to the story? Jeez,...yet another reason why I hate girls.**

******Little Tsu: ...Ya do realize this story revolves around you & a certain little Anima girl that you took a liking towards, right?**

******Cooro: You liked a girl Husky? But I thought you said that you hate girls?**

******Husky: *blushes & quickly glances away* ...**

******Little Tsu: *smiles* Well, this little fanfic is ta reveal the part of Husky's past that was never told! On with the show! *cheers along with Cooro while Husky grumbles in the background***

_Fate be an Anima_

"Those people in that town were just as bad as the ones back home. Is everyone gonna tease me about my appearance or something? It's not my fault...The girls back there were even worse. I hate girls." A young boy of maybe around eight or nine years was storming along the path through a forest as he left the latest town. He was currently ranting to himself about the rude people that resided back there and how it was making him thankful that he was traveling alone...Well, almost anyways. This boy was an Anima and his name was Husky.

As he managed to calm back down some and get a level head, he glanced around at his surroundings, silently wondering if this forest was actually safe or not. However, his thoughts were all interrupted when he heard yelling, crashing, and other sounds just up ahead. Deciding on taking a look since he was curious about what was going on, he hurried quietly on ahead, only to quickly take cover in a bush as he saw a group of young men carrying hoes, rakes, and clubs in their grasp, but they were actually hitting something with those objects...In fact, with how they were standing, the small group seemed to have whatever it was surrounded.

"...I better get out of here before I get caught." The fish Anima had been about to turn around so that he could make an attempt at sneaking away quietly without so much as being seen, but that all seemed to stop when he suddenly heard something break, followed by a startled cry from one of the men. Quickly turning back around to see what was going on, his eyes widened at the sight before him.

Slowly rising up onto their feet was the very thing that the men had been beating up on just seconds ago, revealing that it was actually a little girl that was even younger than Husky, though perhaps by only a year or so. Black raccoon ears appeared on the top of her head, sprouting out of a mess of midnight blue hair that fell in a curtain half way down her back and some braided in the front, along with a tail in the back that was right now bristled faintly. A dark grey mask appeared lined around silver blue eyes as they narrowed warningly towards the normal humans.

The men's eyes widened in fear at this as they began to take a few steps back. "It's her...The Anima that's been stealing our crops and chickens." "Monster!" "Lets get out of here before she kills us too!" With that, they turned around and quickly scattered, not wanting to get hurt by the girl.

"...But I'm not a monster." Black ears fell back, resting on top of her head sadly as she spoke in a soft, timid tone.

Just then, a small rustling caught her attention and she quickly directed her attention towards the bushes, revealing the raccoon paw marking just below her left eye. "Who's there? If you've come to beat me again, then I won't go down without a fight!" The small girl took a step towards the bush with her silver blue eyes narrowed faintly still, but then halted as the cause of the noise stood out and came out from around the bush with a displeased, slightly annoyed look on his face...It was a boy that couldn't have been no more than a year older than herself.

"Hmph...This is not what I had expected to find when I was lead here by all that noise. I especially didn't expect nor had wanted to end up finding a stupid girl of all things. I hate girls even if you are an Anima." Husky grumbled under his breath in aggravation of this. He couldn't believe his rotten luck. Someone must really hate him up there or something.

"...At least you don't hate everyone like I do...All they see when people look at me is something to be feared or hated...They all think I'm a monster, when I'm not...I'm just a little girl that happens to be a raccoon Anima...It's not like I asked for this kind of life." The little girl then shook her head and glanced over towards Husky again. "...Aren't you gonna call me a monster too?"

"Aren't you going to call me a girl and tease me about my appearance and the sound of my voice?"

The little Anima girl blinked slightly before cocking her head to the side faintly in confusion. "Why would I do that?"

"Huh?"

"Well, I can easily tell that you're a boy even though you've got a really pretty face, but truthfully, I think the look suits you. I don't really think you'd be you anymore if you didn't have a pretty face...That's what I think anyways. Also, I wouldn't tease you or anything like that about your voice either...I actually kinda like it...It's something that doesn't bother my ears in the least."

Husky stared at the girl from where he stood stock frozen in his tracks while a wide eyed look was plastered onto his features. This girl wasn't gonna tease or make fun of him?...Not even a little bit?...She even complimented him on his looks and the sound of his voice. This was certainly a first for him since he was so used to being teased and made fun of because of those two sore subjects. As he thought of this, he actually found himself blushing faintly before quickly snapping out of it and turning his head away quickly while attempting at hiding the faint blush. "...I wouldn't call you a monster...I'm an Anima too just so you know."

This caused a small, barely audible gasp to escape the girl's lips as she stared at him in surprise. It wasn't so much as the fact that he had told her that he wouldn't call her a monster, but the fact that he just mentioned that he was an Anima too. "Really? You're an Anima too like me? I've never met another like myself before. I was beginning ta think I was the only one. What's your name?"

Husky had managed to calm the blush down by now, making it go away for now before turning his purplish-blue gaze onto the girl before him once again. "My name's Husky...And truthfully, you're the first I've seen so far too...So what's your name?"

"M-Mine? Uh...i-it's...Shiori...Yeah, that's it...It's Shiori. Heheh." Shiori smiled a bit nervously as she spoke. Almost as if she had been trying to think of a name to come up with.

"Shiori?...But doesn't the 'Shi' in your name mean-"

"Death? Heheh...Yep...I've escaped death more times than I care to count or admit so far in my short life that it's not even funny. But that's how I got my name...I guess you could say that I wasn't supposed ta live or something...It makes me kinda think that everyone's out ta get me or something...Well, everyone but you Husky; I like you." Shiori then smiled sweetly towards him as she said this, causing the boy to blush again. Especially when she had said that she 'liked him'.

"Uh...well, anyways, do you know how far the next town is? I'd really like to get as far away from that place back there as possible. A lot of those people are seriously rude." Husky was still blushing faintly, but was trying his best to ignore it and to also change the subject.

"Hm...Well, I think that there's one due Southwest of here...It's a pretty big and prosperous town actually. I'm sure you'll find plenty of good food and supplies there."

Husky nodded his head in understanding of this and glanced off in the direction that the town was in that she had mentioned. After a moment though, he directed his gaze back onto the Anima before him, who had now finally returned to looking completely human again. Staring at her closely for a moment as he studied her, he saw the bruises and all the cuts as well that were on her tiny form. He then turned his gaze to behind him as he glanced off in the direction of the town he had just come from for only a few seconds before bringing his gaze back onto her. "Come with me Shiori...That way neither of us will be alone and you also won't have to worry about being beaten anymore by those jerks...I can also protect you too."

Shiori remained silent for a moment as he offered her this and she even glanced down at the hand that he had now held out to her for her to take. A small smile then appeared onto her lips as she closed her eyes gently and shook her head. "No...I'm really grateful and happy about the offer, but...I can't leave...Not right now at least. I'm not ready to leave this place just yet Husky...This forest has become my home over the past year." Her gaze then opened back up and a bright smile appeared onto her features as a soft, affectionate look was in her eyes. "...Thank you so much though Husky...You really made me happy when you said that I wasn't a monster...It made me feel...wanted...I'm so grateful to have met you Husky."

That was the last time Husky ever saw Shiori. He had gone back to that forest a few times over the last two years after that fateful night, but there had been no sign of the Anima; the only girl that he actually liked. He even came back once when he had joined up with Cooro, another Anima, along with Senri and Nana, who were also Anima themselves. Still though,...there was no sign of her anywhere.

Rumors and such had been heard in the town nearest to that forest, saying that the monster had finally been killed by one of the residents in the town and some say that she died from unknown causes, but that they were glad she was gone either way. Cooro had seen how much this seemed to anger his best friend and he tried to calm Husky down, but it didn't seem to beable to stop his angry outburst from coming. He hated that these people could be so heartless. Especially, when Shiori had been such a kind and gentle girl; someone that just wanted to have a friend or someone to finally care about her.

However, even after his outburst had shocked the people around him into silence and he stalked off angerly, wanting to be alone for now so that he could clear his head, he refused to believe that the girl was really gone. He didn't know why, but he just knew that she was still alive and out there somewhere...He knew that she was waiting for him.

As he walked through the streets of this horrible town, his head tilted down slightly so that his bangs hid the expression in his sharp eyes and a small smile played onto his features as he thought of this. He will find her...Fate would be on his side...And he won't stop till she is finally at his side once and for all.

...The little raccoon Anima that stole his heart;...Shiori.

_**End.**_

**Little Tsu: Well, that's it for this. I actually kinda think it turned out pretty good. Sorry if Husky seemed a tiny bit out of character though, but I did my best.**

**Husky: ...Is there going to be a sequal to this?...Like another one-shot or something in where I actually find Shiori?**

**Little Tsu: Awww. This is so cute. You wanna find your Shiori. *grinning***

**Husky: *blushes & quickly glances away* Sh-Shut up. I was just curious is all.**

**Cooro: *laughing at this, but then smiles brightly to the readers while hovering in the air with his wings out* Well, read & review everyone! It'll make me really happy & keep Husky from getting cranky! Bye for now!**


End file.
